todo saldrá bien
by Nessie de Black
Summary: esme pierde a un hijo y despues de su reabilitacion decide adoptar...


**todo saldrá bien…**

Esme pov.

No lo podía creer, después de tantos intentos por fin lohabia logrado.

Estaba entrando ahora al consultorio de Carlisle, mi esposo.

-hola esme, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto

-vine a recoger unos estudios que me hice hace poco porque me he estado sintiendo un poco mal

- y ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo te pude haber ayudado

-no quería preocuparte

-bueno, no importa, pero la próxima vez dime. ¿como salieron tus estudios?- pregunto

-velos por ti mismo-dije dándole mis estudios

-esme, ¿es verdad lo que dice aquí?-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-¿esta embarazada?

-¡s! ¿puedes creerlo?

-no,no puedo ¡es genial!-dijo cargándome-bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo, voy a pedir permiso para salir temprano y nos vamos a cenar al mejor restaurante de forks

-carlisle, eso no es necesario, una cena en la casa basta

-no, insisto, esto hay que celebrarlo

-ok, como tu digas-le dije y juntos salimos del hospital para luego ir a cenar.

Luego de cenar fuimos a la casa y después de un dia largo nos acostamos a dormir…

*4 meses después*

hasta ahora mi embarazo iba bien, pero un dia sin que ni para que mi presión se elevo mucho y Carlisle me llevo de inmediato al hospital. Llegamos y entre a urgencias, ahí me dijeron que me tenían que operar si quería salvar mi vida pero al hacer esto lo mas seguro era que mi hijo la perdiera.

No sabia que hacer y estaba desesperada y entre desesperación y la presión alta me desmaye. Desperté 4 horas después en un cuarto con paredes rosadas y 2 grandes sofás a mis lados, Carlisle se encontraba al lado derecho mio.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto

-cansada ¿Qué paso con… el bebe?-en ese momento una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de mis esposo-no me digas que…

-lo siento esme- dijo con la voz cortada y aun mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite para luego saltarme en llanto

-tranquila esme, ya verás que después de esto todo saldrá bien-dijo con la voz aun mas cortada y abrasándome, en eso llego la enfermera y me explico lo que había pasado, trate de controlarme pero cuando se fue, continúe llorando.

Al dia siguiente me dijeron que ya podía ir a casa. Apenas llegue, tire mis cosas y me acosté en la cama. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni de comer y menos de ir a algún lado.

Cada dia que pasaba estaba más decaída, Carlisle nos decidió inscribir a terapia. Fuimos cerca de un año

Inscribir en terapia. Fuimos cerca de un año y cuando nos sentemos listos fuimos a una casa-hogar.

Llegamos y habían cientos de niños corriendo por todos lados, le dije a la señorita que atendía que me que me gustaría adoptar a un bebe, Carlisle estaba de acuerdo en lo que decidiera a si que estaba bien.

-hola, soy jasper y el es mi hermano Edward- me dijo un niño de aproximadamente 7 años, tenia el cabello rubio y rizado y el otro niño que decía su hermano tenia unos 5 años y el pelo cobrizo y revuelto.

-mucho gusto jasper y Edward, soy esme- dije dándole me mano a cada uno

-mucho gusto, bueno, nos vamos a jugar con los demás niños-dijo jasper y los 2 salieron corriendo. Sin duda esos 2 me había robado el corazón.

-señora cullen- me llamo la señorita-me informo que le gustaría adoptar un bebe ¿verdad?

-mmm, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría adoptar a los hermanos jasper y Edward

-ok, como quiera, pero no son hermanos de verdad solo se tratan de esa manera

-ok no importa-dije y la señorita hizo unos tramites que firmamos carlisle y yo de inmeidato. Y a mas tardar en 1 año yo ya tendría a mis 2 hijos.

*6 meses después*

Los tramites iban bien y gracias a que Carlisle tenía muchos contactos con varias personas había movido algunas cosas y había acelerado el trámite de adopción.

Hoy me había hablado muy temprano de la casa-hogar para ir a recoger a los niños. Como Carlisle aun no se había ido a trabajar, aviso al hospital de que hoy no podia ir porque tenia unos pendientes. Salimos de la casa y fuimos a la casa-hogar. Llegamos y vimos a jasper y a Edward sentados con su maletas alado.

-hola-salude

-hola esme ¿adivina que?- dijo jasper

-que-dije con un sonrisa en la cara

-¡nos adoptaron!- dijeron al unísono

-¿ de verdad? ¿Quién?

-no sabemos como se llama pero ya deben estar por venir

-a ok, que bueno mis niños-dije revolviéndoles el cabello

-bien ya esta todo listo-dijo la señorita- Edward, jasper, háganme el favor de venir

-ya esta aquí nuestra nueva familia?-pregunto Edward

-si, jasper, Edward, ellos son Carlisle y esme, sus nuevos padres

-¿de verdad? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?-preguntaron

-porque queríamos que fuera una sorpresa-dijo Carlisle

-pues si que nos sorprendimos- dijeron

-eso esperábamos- dije-bueno, ¿están listos para ir a su nueva casa?-dije

-siiii-dijeron mientras saltaban

-bueno pues que esperamos, tomen sus maletas y vamos-dije- muchas gracias por todo-agradeci a la señorita que nos estuvo atendiendo todo este tiempo-vamos, salgan y súbanse al auto, es el BMW que esta a la entrada. Los niños se metieron a coche y nosotros fuimos detrás. Apenas llegamos a la casa le mostré a los niños su habitación que teníamos lista desde hace semanas, cada quien se fue a su habitación y desempaco mientras que Carlisle me ayudaba a preparar la comida. Luego de un rato mis nuevos hijos bajaron y me dieron un sobre que decía " esme" tachado y aun lado decía "mamá" de inmediato lo abrí, era un dibujo de ellos 2, Carlisle y yo y más abajo decía " nuestra familia"

-esta hermoso-dije

-gracias…mamá-contestaron y me dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Y si… como me dijo mi esposo alguna vez… todo saldrá bien, así fue, sufrí una pérdida, pero gane 2 hijos…

**F I N**

**Que tal quedo mi fic?**

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios…**

**Saludos.**

**NDB'**


End file.
